Moloch
DMG 2 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 200% DMG 2 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs = 2 |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG 2 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 250% DMG 2 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs g = 2 |skill x = ★Dual Death Scythe |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Dual Death Scythe |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 60% down after a successful attack / 50% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |cost 0 = 65 |atk 0 = 6580 / / |def 0 = 6480 / / |soldiers 0 = 6440 / / |cost 1 = 78 |atk 1 = 7238 / / / |def 1 = 7128 / / / |soldiers 1 = 7084 / / / |cost g = 86 |atk g = 10133 / / / |def g = 9979 / / / |soldiers g = 9209 / / / |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 41158 / / |def x = 18600 / 38110 / / |soldiers x = 20600 / 41084 / / |description = This demon is torn between enjoying the parade and claiming sacrifices. |friendship = Look at those reveling fools! N-no! It's not sour grapes! |meet = I will claim the souls of-- Oh, the parade looks like fun. |battle start = I-I'll ruin this parade! |battle end = M-my awesome parade... |friendship max = If the parade's that much fun, maybe I won't ruin it. |rebirth = The parade is so much fun! What's that look on your face? I didn't neglect my duties! I just let them get away this time! What? You'll join me watch the parade? I... I'm not happy! |friendship event = Argh! Stupid parade. Maybe I really should ruin it! B-but first, I should enjoy--er, scrutinize it some more. |availability = [Night|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] [Peach Blossom Tower|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation Witch Gate |likeability 0 = What's everyone so excited about? What a bunch of fools! Just leave me alone! |likeability 1 = I'll just watch the parade a bit. In the meantime, will you stop trying to hit on me? |likeability 2 = Why do you keep hovering around me? It looks really fun over there. Go take a look. |likeability 3 = I wouldn't get too attached to me if I were you. I'm a bad bad girl, and I'm, well...complicated. |likeability 4 = Now that you're with me all the time, I'll be scared if you leave. So you'll stay with me, right? |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Limited UR Category:Deal DMG (Multi-Hit) Category:AkkeyJin Category:Awakening Category:Fantasy Archwitch